


He Never Should Have Told Her

by Juleviathan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Hermaphrodites, Human/Parasite Relationships, Impregnation, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Parasites, Rape, Sounding, Unbirth, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleviathan/pseuds/Juleviathan
Summary: Nathaniel and Mercy work in a lab studying the alien life on a world far from Earth. When Nathaniel reveals that he has a genetic mutation that gave him sexual anatomy similar to a human female (and the long-gone sentient alien species of the planet), Mercy decides to run a non-consensual experiment between Nathaniel and one of their captured alien subjects. Meant to be read in order, but if you want to skip to the chapter with your kinks, read the directory below. :)Chapter 1Voyerism, alien sex, oviposition, sounding, non-conChapter 2Voyerism, egg laying, masturbation, non-conChapter 3Voyerism, alien sex, barbed alien dick (no injury), impregnation (or rather, implantation of a parasite), feeding meat to the parasite through his vagina (yeah you heard me right, folks, it's at the end so if you want to skip it just stop reading when the thing is done fucking him)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work uploaded to AO3. I had difficulty tagging it. I really regret having to put "hermaphrodite" as a tag but I couldn't think of a tag that was "Man with a Vagina" without disrespecting real life men with vaginas like myself. Nathaniel isn't a transman, so I couldn't use FTM or anything like that. Does anyone reading this have a suggestion? Thanks in advance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyerism, alien sex, oviposition, sounding, non-con  
> 

“You can’t do this to me,” Nathaniel Finchfield pleaded as his partner locked the door between them. Just yesterday, they were studying the aliens on this planet, now that his secret was out, the other scientist had other things in mind.

“Think of the paper we could write, Nathan,” his partner, Mercy Jones replied as she moved to the observation lounge and control room. They had a special all glass chamber for observation, where she could control the exact environmental conditions in the ten-foot-by-ten-foot space. “No one has to know it was you. We could just say it was an anonymous participant. No one will know.”

“I’m not just worried about someone finding out. I don’t want to do this to begin with!” He picked himself up off the floor, straightened his lab coat, and tried to cover himself. He was a tall brunette man with bright green eyes. He studied the unique alien life of a terrestrial planet with Dr. Jones. But, after this, he might be leaving. “It could be dangerous.” Mercy had forced him at gunpoint to remove his pants and enter the cell. She’d put him down with a swift kick to the chest when he tried to throw himself against the door. Now, he was half naked and trapped. It was about to get a lot worse.

“I doubt that. There was nothing to suggest that these things have the strength or means to really harm you. Come on, Nathan, when else are we going to get this opportunity? Your genitalia nearly matches the genitalia of the species that used to live here. We can’t waste this chance.” There was evidence to suggest that these creatures mated with the extinct bipedal race that once inhabited the planet.

“I never should have told you,” Nathan cursed.

Somewhere back in his family history was an interspecies courtship, resulting in his entire family having unique mutations. He had been casually talking about it when Mercy asked him point blank if he had any mutations. He didn’t want to tell her, but she pried until he had no choice. He had a typical human set of cock and balls, but just behind them and before his ass was an extra orifice. It wasn’t quite like a vagina, but it functioned as one. It went a little deeper than a human vagina and ended in some sort of womb. He was pretty sure it wasn’t functional, but he was too embarrassed to let anyone examine it thoroughly.

“But, you did, and we’re going to make a lot of money.” She looked down at her panel and pressed a button, releasing a sliding door at the back of the cell.

The hair on the back of Nathaniel’s neck stood on end and he whirled around. The creatures they were keeping, at least the females, were rather small. They were completely black, less than a foot tall and wide, but about two feet long. They were like a stingray in shape, with long curled tails and eight pointed legs. The males were much larger and were the ones that carried the eggs from the female, much like Earth’s Seahorses.

One of the females skittered out of its pen, quick and agile and moving in a zig zag towards Nathan. The scientist stumbled back and pressed himself against the glass. “Mercy, please, let me out.”

“I’m disappointed that you fail to see the value in this. I’m not going to tell anyone. You might even enjoy yourself.”

It was then that it leapt at him. It grabbed onto his left thigh first, and Nathan screamed and tried to pry it off, but it hissed and dug its pointed legs into the back of his thigh. He jerked his hands back, afraid that it might bite him. Its mouth was at the front tip and lined with two rows of sharp teeth.

As soon as he let go, it started to crawl up his thigh towards his pelvis. Nathan stumbled back and tripped over himself, causing him to land flat on his back. He tried again to pry the creature’s legs off, but they were hard and rigid and painful to pull on. He struggled with the creature, rolling back and forth while he yelled and it hissed. Despite his efforts, it ended up seated over his pelvis, with its four front legs wrapped around his hips and four back legs wrapped under his thighs. Its tail curled underneath him, reaching his tailbone. 

His heart hammered in his chest as he looked down at the strange smooth hard carapass hugging his crotch. For a moment, it was still, and he thought maybe it might not do anything. Perhaps, it was instinct to grab him, but it wouldn’t actually attempt to mate with him.

Then, he felt something on its underside move. He felt warmth and wetness against his soft cock and he tensed. He knew from dissections what he had just encountered, but he never imagined that it would feel so soft. He didn’t want to think of it as pleasant. The orifice sucked him inside, and within it there were undulating ridges and bumps that pulsed and rubbed against him. He shivered and tried once again to push it off.

This time, not only did the creature hiss at him, but the orifice clenched up around him tightly. He felt a sharp pain at the base of his cock, as if it was trying to close off the orifice around him. He yelped and pulled his hands back. He did not want to lose his cock to this thing. 

“What’s it feel like?” Came Mercy’s voice from the booth.

“Shut up,” Nathan barked. “Sedate this thing. It tried to castrate me.”

“Well, don’t push it off,” Mercy replied.

Nathan glared at her and was about to threaten murder when he felt something very different at the tip of his cock. Something slick, thin, and soft started to push insistently at the slit at the head of his cock. It slid into him, probing and seeking and without pausing to let him adjust or comprehend. He let out a strangled yell and instinctively tried to pull away, but the creature was firmly latched onto him. He could move all he wanted, but they weren’t parting until mating had finished, apparently.

The tendril felt thick and unyielding as it slid into him, feeding more and more by the inch. Nathan gasped and panted and whimpered as it forged deeper. Somewhere inside, it slid against something very sensitive and he cried out, expecting pain from the intense sensation. Instead, his cock began to harden. He realized that it must have been his prostate. It was still going. “No, stop,” Nathan pleaded, worried about which path it would take. He had no idea where it went until he felt the urge to urinate. It had gone to his bladder. Finally, it stopped. 

Nathan’s eyes watered and he sat still, shaking slightly as he watched the creature. It was so deep inside him. He couldn’t push it off now, not without hurting himself. He glared at Mercy, then pulled off his lab coat, bundled it up, and used it as a pillow as he laid down. He had no choice but to ride it out and hope it didn’t hurt him.

The next thing he felt was something warm and smooth prodding against his second orifice. He called it a slick, since it got wet when he was aroused. He didn’t want to call it a vagina, or worse, a pussy. He didn’t want to feel like his masculinity was at all compromised.

He knew it was the creature’s ovipositor and he shuddered as it slid into him firmly, moving in pulses along with the creature’s heartbeat, slowly inflating. It thickened and lengthened inside him, and he started to let out soft breaths with each movement. It did feel good, but he didn’t want to moan. He turned his face away from Mercy. He would not allow her to think that he was enjoying this so she could mock him for it.

The ovipositor filled him, but kept going. He whined and squirmed, hoping that it would sense that he couldn’t get any wider before it hurt him. Suddenly, all at once, the creature moved, pushing the ovipositor much further. It breached the ring of muscle between his slick and the strange womb. Nathan had never felt it open like that before, and at first he was hit with a painful cramping sensation that made him shout and jerk. 

As if in response to his pain, the soft walls around his cock began to stroke and sooth him. The thin tendril inside it began to pull out slowly, then push back in, fucking his cock in long, slick motions. The pleasure was certainly a distraction.

The creature began to move, pulling its ovipositor back and then pushing it back in, breaching the muscle all over again. Nathan cried out and shook as it began to fuck him from two holes at once. Worse, they were out of sync with each other. The ovipositor moved a little faster than the tendril. Sometimes, they slid in at the same time, and sometimes they fucked in an alternative pattern. Nathan couldn’t get used to it.

He was moaning before he could realize it, and his whole body tensed and twitched as he was mercilessly bred. He knew what was coming but he had no way to prepare for it. When he felt the ovipositor thickening at its base, he let out a high-pitched cry and jerked reflexively. He felt the thickness move up the ovipositor until it was against the barrier deep inside him. With one more thrust from the creature, the thickness breached him. He felt the ovipositor pull back without it, and he knew that the first egg had been laid inside his womb.

More followed, and soon one was being deposited with each thrust. It was getting easier, and his body was relaxing, allowing the creature to lay more and more of its clutch inside him. He was a moaning, gasping mess. He was so overwhelmed with the feeling of being fucked in his cock and eggs pushing inside him that he completely forgot about Mercy, who was watching and videotaping him from the booth.

His orgasm came on suddenly and for a moment he panicked, worrying that the tentacle in his cock would cause a retrograde ejaculation. His body tensed and spasmed as he felt the incredible orgasm seize his body. Fortunately, there was no pain. The creature seemed to pause, and he felt the tendril in his cock pulse slightly. In a daze, he wondered if it was sucking up his cum. Before he could completely recover, it all began again, thrusting and wriggling inside him. It planted more and more eggs, and they were beginning to increase in frequency. Worse, he was starting to feel full. 

“No, stop,” he cried out, “I can’t take anymore!” He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. To his horror, his stomach had started to bulge. He didn’t dare try to force the creature off him for fear of losing his cock, but he was terrified of something rupturing inside him. The ovipositor just kept feeding more and more little hard spheres inside. “Stop,” he whined helplessly over and over, but neither the creature nor Mercy Jones listened. 

Eventually, the eggs began to slow, as did the creature’s thrusts. His lower body had completely cramped up around the invading clutch and he felt spent and used. The inside of his cock ached and burned. The creature pulled its tendril and ovipositor out of him, both appendages sliding back into its carapass. 

The creature released Nathaniel and skittered back away from him, then began to explore the room.

Nathaniel laid completely still. He could feel some of the eggs escaping, forced through the ring of muscle inside him and down until they were popping out of him and falling on the floor. He shuddered and lifted a hand to feel his distended stomach. 

The creature eventually went back into the cage it had started in and the door slid shut. 

“Well,” Mercy’s voice sounded from the booth. “That was educational. Let’s get you cleaned up so we can test you on the next one.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened and he looked at her. The worst thing was that he wasn’t completely afraid. 

Part of him was excited.

FIN.


	2. Life As You Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs have to come out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here's a second chapter!  
> Voyerism, alien sex, oviposition, sounding, non-con  
> 

“You’re gonna have to get them out somehow,” Mercy said from the booth, resting her chin on her hand with her elbow on the desk. She enjoyed watching Nathaniel be bred by an alien even more than she expected. As much as she tried to convince him that her interest was purely scientific, there was a carnal desire that was finally being sated. 

Her other hand was below the desk, playing with herself as she watched Nathaniel grimace in discomfort. He was so cute like that, with his womb so full of eggs that his stomach was bulging and they were leaking out of him with each clench of his pelvic muscles. The poor man’s body had never taken so much before and it was trying in vain to squeeze out the invading clutch.

Nathaniel grunted and tried to sit up, then made a pained expression and hesitated. He lifted a hand to his stomach and stared at it, looking disgusted.

Mercy shuddered and drew her hand out of her pants when she felt herself close to orgasm. It wasn’t time. She’d already cum once from watching the alien fuck Nathaniel, and she wanted to wait for the perfect moment to climax again. “Go on, get on with it,” she encouraged, trying to keep the arousal out of her voice.

Nathaniel cast an angry glare at Mercy. “Not while you’re watching,” he snarled. “Give me some privacy.”

“You shouldn’t do it alone. It could be dangerous,” Mercy said, trying to sound concerned.

“Please, if you have any decency at all,” Nathan said as he reached behind him to grab his lab coat. He draped it over his lower half, obscuring it from her view. “Let me do this alone,” he said, his voice softening.

Mercy sighed and moved to stand. “Alright, but just yell if you need me to come back,” she said softly. She moved to the door and opened it, then turned out the light in the room. She closed the door again without leaving, then silently crept back to the desk to sit down again. He couldn’t see her with the lights off. The window turned to a mirror when it wasn’t backlit. She hoped it fooled him.

***

Nathan sighed and laid back on the floor with an uncomfortable expression. With Mercy gone, he could start thinking about how to _lay the clutch._ The thought disturbed him, but it was easier to consider now that he knew he wasn’t being watched.

When he was ready and the cramping was starting to get worse, he slowly moved onto his side, then his hands and knees. He gasped as the position forced a few eggs out of his womb. Those eggs, in turn, pushed a few eggs out of his slick. He felt them pop out and heard them drop onto the floor with a few wet-sounding plops.

He pushed himself up into a kneeling position and let gravity pull even more out of him. About a dozen small ping-pong sized spheres poured out of his abused hole. He felt them as they passed through the once-tight ring of muscle at the entrance to his womb. It felt so good as the pressure was released and they stimulated the inside of his slick.

Since Mercy wasn’t watching, he let his face relax into a pleasured expression. He put a hand on his stomach and pressed firmly. The increased pressure made him feel tight again just before a burst of eggs pushed out of him, making him moan.

He slid his hands upward and into his shirt, where he started to rub and pinch his nipples. He let out a whine and closed his eyes. Without being helped, a few more eggs were making their way down his slick passage and onto the growing pile on the floor. He could control it, a little, by clenching and relaxing. Every time he relaxed, a handful of little lumps slipped out of him. It was starting to feel so good, and his cock was hard again despite the burning, aching feeling inside it.

He played with himself, ignoring his dripping cock in favor of playing with his nipples and letting eggs fall out of him. He was starting to lose himself to the alien pleasure and he let out a wanton moan with each breath.

Finally, the flow of eggs stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the huge collection of eggs on the floor between his knees. He slid his hands down his chest to his stomach and pressed again, feeling another burst of eggs leave him. They were almost gone. He was almost disappointed. He’d been scared of the alien and livid with Mercy for forcing this on him, but now that he was alone, he knew he _liked_ how it made him feel ultimately.

He moved one hand down to his cock and started to stroke. His hand wasn’t nearly as good as the hot, soft, slick inside of the alien. He found himself imagining it again as he jerked himself off. At the same time, he kept pushing on his stomach with his other hand, forcing the last few eggs out of him each time his body relaxed enough to let them pass.

He thought about the way the creature took his tight, virgin womb and made it a loose, pliant place to house its clutch. It forced his body to take every egg, like he was made for it. The thought had his moans increasing in pitch, and finally he gripped his cock tighter as he came. He didn’t expect the burn as his cum surged through his abused cock. The thin tendril from the creature must have irritated him on the inside. It stung, and he cried out in surprise and discomfort. As his body’s muscles spasmed with the orgasm, the last few eggs finally passed.

As he came down, he could feel how empty he was. His body ached and stung with everything the alien had done to him, now combined with everything he’d done to himself. Even his nipples tingled, which reminded him that he’d been rough with himself, too.

He sighed and moved to lie down beside the clutch, his lab coat draped over him like a blanket. He hoped Mercy would take her time before returning.

***

Mercy had to turn the microphone in the room off while Nathaniel was moaning too loud to notice the pop over the intercom. She couldn’t stop the sounds she needed to make as her hand worked busily between her legs, bringing her to her second and third orgasm. Watching Natheniel play with himself as he passed the eggs was the most erotic thing she’d ever witnessed.

She decided then that Nathaniel’s role in this research project would never be the same again. He would no longer be her assistant… He would be her _test subject._ He was hers to subject to whatever experiment she wanted. He would learn to live a life of being fucked over and over by aliens, she would get plenty of money to continue her research here alone with him, and she would get to watch. It was a win-win-win.

After a few minutes, she got up to pretend to come back in the room. She opened and closed the door, turned on the light, and turned on the intercom again. “All done?” She asked, trying to conceal her smile.

***

Nathaniel was almost asleep when he heard the door of the viewing lounge open again. _She_ was back. He grunted and tried not to look up and accidentally meet her gaze. He’d wondered, as he was lying there, if she’d remembered to turn the video camera off while he was doing that.

He heard a door slide open behind him and quickly bolted up. He thought she’d just set another creature on him, but realized that she’d just opened the door to an empty cell. “Mercy…”

“Why don’t you take a rest?” She asked innocently. “You look exhausted.”

“I want to go back to my room,” he said, feeling his heart beating fast. He wasn’t some kind of animal. He was a human being, mostly.

“And risk you contacting someone and getting me arrested? No way.”

“You can’t just keep me here like this,” Nathaniel said, shaking his head. He forced himself to look up at her. “Please… Think about this. Think about what you’re doing. You could get in a lot of trouble. Let me go, and no one has to know.”

“Now you sound like me,” Mercy laughed. “No one has to know as is. Go in there, or I’ll let something else out.”

Nathaniel was horrified, but he knew now not to question Mercy’s threats. He gathered up his lab coat and crawled to and through the low door. The holding cell was meant for aliens, but it did have a small cushioned bed of sorts. Feeling exhausted, he moved to lie down. He heard the door slide closed behind him.

He really never should have told her.


	3. Barbed Tentadick and Parasitic Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you've been warned by the title. If you're the kind of sick fuck (like myself) who likes this kind of thing... Read on, my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In case you skipped the first two chapters (or forgot) Nathaniel has a dick and a vagina which I call a slick, as well as a pretty sturdy womb. This means all kinds of aliens can fuck him! Hooray!  
>   
> Voyerism, alien sex, barbed alien dick (no injury), impregnation (or rather, implantation of a parasite), feeding meat to the parasite through his vagina (yeah you heard me right, folks, it's at the end so if you want to skip it just stop reading when the thing is done fucking him)

Nathaniel woke in his cell suddenly when the lights turned on. He groaned and curled up in his blankets, which did little to protect him from the hard floor, and put his arms over his face. This could only mean one thing. “Please, Mercy,” he said in yet another feeble attempt to persuade his captor. Mercy was the complete opposite of her namesake. 

“Good morning, Nathaniel,” Dr. Mercy Jones said over an intercom. She looked down at her control panel and opened a doorway out of Nathaniel’s cell, leading to an observation room. “You’d better go through there… Or else,” she said, threatening the use of other persuasive devices built into the cells. They were designed to hold alien animals, and each had electrodes built into the floor to shock an animal into leaving through whatever opening was available.

Nathaniel pushed himself up, glared up at the camera in his room, then crawled through the narrow, stout doorway. He came out to an observation room, unsurprising to him as an ex-researcher at the facility. It was a well-lit square, fifteen feet by fifteen feet, and so far empty apart for the naked man on his knees, waiting timidly by the doorway. He heard it close behind him. This was the same observation room where he’d been fucked by an alien and birthed its eggs. Now, everything was cleaned up by their service robots. The floor was sterile again. 

“Sorry I wasn’t around yesterday, I hope you had plenty of time to think about your situation all alone. I spent the day writing up our timetable for the next few weeks. Of course, you may need a few more or less days here and there as you recover from each study, so it’s all very flexible, but we’re going to be pretty busy,” Mercy explained, her voice light and excited, but also clearly sinister. “Your unique anatomy, with your male phallus and female vagina with penetrable uterus make you a perfect candidate for testing the mating rituals of all the aliens of this planet,” Mercy said, repeating all that Nathaniel already knew. 

“You’re close to confirming your thesis,” Nathaniel said dryly, “That all these creatures mate with each other only out of necessity, and that they evolved to reproduce with another species altogether… One with my kind of anatomy.”

“Don’t be so modest, it’s  _ our  _ thesis,” Mercy said cheerfully. 

“You’ll never publish, not after the authorities learn what you’ve done to me,” Nathaniel said, shaking his head. “I’m not going to let you get away with this.”

“My hope is that you learn to enjoy it,” Mercy said, already preparing to release the next alien for study. 

Nathaniel could hear the sound of doors clanging open in the wall behind him. Mercy was already bringing him another creature. He felt his breath catch and he instinctively pressed his legs together. “You’re insane. You should stop now. You have nothing to gain from this anymore. What the hell were you thinking of publishing? That a volunteer did all these studies for you? That someone let a bunch of aliens fuck them for your research?” He asked, voice frantic now that he knew he had little time before he was no longer alone. 

“I’ll figure that out when I get there,” Mercy said, opening the final door into the observation room so the alien could join Nathaniel. “Right now, we’re burning funding as we speak. So… Let’s get to work.”

Just then, a creature the size of a small horse emerged from an open door. It was horse-like in shape, with four legs and a head atop a long neck, but much more like an insect in appearance than a mammal. Its legs had outward-pointing knees high up near its body, with long lower legs that connected to the floor in points. Its neck was long and multi-jointed, able to curl and rotate around like a snake. Its head was small with four flat, green eyes with slitted black pupils, and it had a long nose and narrow mouth with a long tongue that it tasted the air with as it moved about the room. It was black and brown, and it surveyed the walls in the room as it made its way closer to Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel tried to stay quiet. He knew this creature. It tended to lose interest in things that were still and quiet. Despite that, it quickly became interested in him, and started to move closer and taste the air around him.

Nathaniel felt his heart beating hard in his chest. He thought about trying to scare the creature. They were pretty sure it was a prey animal, after all. But, he’d also observed them charging when threatened and stabbing things with their sharp legs. He didn’t want to be impaled on its hideous legs. He also knew it had some kind of projectile fluid with an unknown purpose. The fluid was liquid inside the creature, but when it left its body it hardened rapidly when exposed to air. In his research, he never found a use for it. 

Slowly, it started to smell him. It started at his neck, then it sniffed down his chest, licking occasionally to taste his skin. When it got halfway down his stomach, it made a few clicking noises and began to sniff with greater interest. It sniffed all around Nathaniel’s clenched legs, licking around where he kept his hands covering his cock, but eventually it became impatient. It began to nudge Nathaniel’s shoulder with increasing insistence, trying to wedge its head between the wall and his back and push him away from it.

Nathaniel tried to fight it, but when he felt teeth in his back, he yelped and jumped away from it. In an instant, the creature made a sound like flesh slapping flesh, and something heavy and wet hit his hand, slamming it to the floor. When he looked, he saw the same rapidly-setting fluid he observed in his lab. His hand was already stuck to the floor. He tried to free it, but the strength of the material was unmatched. The creature came closer to him, grabbed his other hand in its mouth, placed it, and spat the fluid again. In this manner, the creature positioned him, gluing his ankles and knees down next so he was on hands and knees, defenseless. He was panicking now, and he tried to break free with every ounce of strength he had. It was no use. He sat back on his ankles, thinking he might at least be able to protect himself in this position. He didn’t think there was a way for the creature to get him to stay upright.

He was wrong. The creature moved over him and lowered itself to him. He felt something wet and cool probing his entrance, and soon it began to forge inside. He thought something about it felt strange, not smooth like the other alien’s ovipositor, but textured in some way as it burrowed deeper and deeper in short, pulsing strides. Then, the alien stood up again. 

Nathaniel screamed as he was forced back into an upright position on all-fours, dragged upward by the cock inside him. The creature’s penis was barbed backward, making it impossible for it to withdraw normally. In this new position, it continued to feed more of its cock into Nathaniel. It slid in easily one direction, but the barbs kept it from sliding back out. Nathaniel shuddered as the prehensile cock filled him, probing and searching as it went until it found the entrance to his womb, still just a little loose from his fucking and subsequent brief pregnancy two days prior. 

The cock eagerly writhed inside, then pulled back, locking it in place. Nathaniel felt stretched out and trapped, like helpless prey beneath a sinister creature. His slick ached with the size of the intrusion and the irritation from the barbs, but despite himself, he was starting to get wet around it. It started to undulate inside him in strong motions, knocking the wind out of him as it rolled like waves inside him. The regular motions forced cries and moans out of him. Soon, his arms lost their strength and he fell forward, but the intruding cock kept his ass high in the air as it fucked him without pause. 

“Please,” Nathaniel whined, “When this thing comes out of me, it’s going to hurt me. I’ll need medical attention, you need to call someone,” he begged.

“I have reason to believe you’ll be fine, Nathaniel,” came Mercy’s calm voice over the intercom. “You know… You make the dirtiest noises when you’re being fucked.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened. “You’re sick,” he said just before another cry of reluctant pleasure. He wished he could say he couldn’t believe Mercy was getting off on his plight, but he could. He always knew there was something wrong about her. 

“Just like that,” Mercy sighed, her voice breathless and sensual, “Make those pretty noises for me, my darling.”

Nathaniel’s stomach turned, and not just because the alien above him was mixing up his insides. He tried to keep himself from making any noises, but the motions were just too intense. He couldn’t stop himself from grunting, gasping, moaning and whimpering. With each undulation the cock inside him lurched forward, sometimes even sliding in a little further, making him take even more of the insanely long, thick tentacle cock. The forward motion pushed into his womb, and put pressure on the rest of his insides, forcing breath out of him in the form of cries and grunts. Then, it rolled downward, pushing on his prostate so hard it walked the line between pleasure and pain. When it dragged backward, its barbs flared, forcing him back just a little and dragging on his sensitive skin. This forced air back into his lungs and made him gasp. Then, all over again, it would lurch inward and repeat. 

As the brutal fucking dragged on, Nathaniel started to lose himself in the regular rhythm of it. The creature was nothing if not consistent. The force of the thrusts and the timing was always exactly the same, round after round, until suddenly it stopped. It stilled on a lurch forward, and suddenly the cock was swelling. Nathaniel cried out and squirmed as the cock swelled to his limit. Then, he felt a heaviness and fullness inside him. The creature held the position for a while longer, then its cock began to decrease in size back to normal. 

Nathaniel could no longer feel its barbs as it drew backward, sliding all the way out of him. It was slow at first, then all at once, and suddenly he was empty and aching. Nathaniel shuddered and almost let himself fall, but then the creature lowered itself again and pressed its abdomen up against his ass and used slick. He rested there against it, pathetic and spent. He still breathed and shuddered in time with the thrusts that were now stopped, as if his body had become so used to the fucking that it didn’t know how to breathe without the cock constantly forcing breath in and out of his lungs. 

The creature seemed to cuddle him, kissing him with its tongue lovingly and making trilling noises. 

Mercy opened a door for it, but the creature didn’t move. Suddenly, the floor of the observation lounge electrified, forcing a startled scream from Nathaniel. The creature panicked and fled through the door. Mercy closed the door behind it. 

The next thing Nathaniel knew, the water sprinklers in the ceiling were going off. He cried out and shivered in the cold shower, but plain water was enough to dissolve the sticky material on his hands, knees, and ankles. He was able to get up, get to a corner out of the rain as much as possible, and wipe goop off his body. He had to check himself between the legs several times to make sure he wasn’t bleeding. But, he was pleased the creature didn’t leave eggs inside him. 

“Now… We need to feed it,” Mercy purred as she shut off the water.

“Feed what?” Nathaniel asked, his mind still broken from the fucking. He couldn’t remember the research they’d done on the creature.

“Your baby,” Mercy said as she pressed a button, delivering a plate of meat slices robotically from the wall. She’d prepared it earlier and set it to be delivered at the push of a button.

Nathaniel frowned, then all at once he froze and clasped his hands over his stomach. He stilled his breathing and tried to focus on how his womb felt. He couldn’t be sure if it was his mind or not, but he thought he could feel something moving. 

“You don’t want to find out what happens if you don’t feed it, do you?” Mercy asked. 

Nathaniel swallowed, then crawled towards the plate on the wet floor. He was still shivering from the cold, but he was driven by fear. The creatures of that kind that they’d caught and examined all carried a dormant infant inside them, ready to be implanted in a host. They knew the creatures ate meat. They’d found another animal with one of the creature’s babies inside it, and observed on many occasions the animal hunting, then turning to sit on the kill, allowing the creature inside them to feed. The behavior seemed innate in all hunting animals on the planet. The symbiosis seemed absurd, especially since these same hunters could just as easily turn around and eat the parents. He supposed that was what the restraining glue was for. 

Slowly, Nathaniel positioned himself over the plate of meat. When the creature didn’t stir, he picked up a piece and slowly pressed it against his slick, then inside. All at once, he felt something inside him move. There was a tickling sensation as something seemed to come out of his womb, then he felt the meat being dragged into him. He did this with all the meat on the plate, then felt the creature crawl back up into his womb and settle there. He shuddered, feeling disgusting and dirty and violated even more than he had before. 

“Our research says that you’ll need to feed it at least every other day, but I think we’ll try every day. In two weeks, it will be big enough for you to nurse,” Mercy said from over the intercom.

“I don’t nurse,” Nathaniel said, shaking his head.

“You will in… Four days,” Mercy said with some hesitation, “You have a three-day date with a plant species, and all research indicates that you’ll be able to nurse by the time you’re through.”

“Oh god,” Nathaniel whispered, realizing just what plant Mercy meant. 

“Get excited, Nathaniel, you’re about to be a mother,” Mercy said sadistically. 

“I hope you fucking die!” Nathaniel shouted, suddenly enraged. “How could you do this to me?!”

“Easily,” Mercy purred. “You were so boring before. Now look at you… Now, go ahead and get some rest,” she said as she opened the door back to Nathaniel’s holding cell. 

Nathaniel was breathing hard from the adrenaline, but there was nothing he could do. He knew she would just shock him again if he didn’t go. Defeated, but still very angry, he turned and went to crawl through the door to get back into his little cell. He laid on the blankets, wincing at how little they did to soften the hard floor, and tried not to think about the alien growing inside him. It would start as a worm, eventually growing legs after it was born and nursing. He hoped he wouldn’t be expected to raise it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapters to come:  
> 4: Nathaniel gets fucked by an alien plant who feeds on fluids. It will include forcing him to cum over and over, force feeding him aphrodisiac fluid, and getting him to lactate. It will also have more sounding in it, and one brief mention of stopping the plant to feed the creature living in his womb, which I will give an in-text warning for because for some people this might be a biiiiiiiiiit spicy and interfere with their enjoyment of a good classic plant tentacle fucking  
> 5: The events leading up to Nathaniel giving birth to the creature and nursing it. It will alternate between Nathaniel's perspective and the observation journal entries of Dr. Mercy Jones.  
> 6+: ..?? Got ideas for a sweet alien? Leave a comment anywhere ;)


End file.
